Mafia M&Ms
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: What ever happened after Mello left Whammy's? When he joined the Mafia and vowed to do anything in his power to beat Near, catch Kira, and avenge L? And what did Matt, his most loyal friend, do to help him achieve his goals? Lemons are guarunteed!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Nonsense* My first public M&M fanfic, hope you like it! Please read and review, I crave your feedback as my life-source. Do not starve me! :D**

I was locked up for hours before anyone came back. For a while I had thought they'd forgotten about me. I was not so lucky. The first one who came in was blonde. At first I'd thought he was a girl—he certainly looked like it, with his long hair and tight leather clothes. The second one was taller than the blonde with hair the color of blood and high boots on. He had a half-burned cigarette in his mouth which he put out under his foot. The two of them smelled faintly of alcohol and it turned my stomach as the blonde got closer to me and put his face up to mine.

"Hello Jenny, dear. How are you today?" he asked, his voice rough and deep. I stayed silent, but the redhead chuckled deep in his throat. He kept laughing and soon the blonde joined in.

He put a hand to the blonde's neck. "Mello, you're so mean." He laughed and leaned in to kiss him. The blonde, Mello, moaned as the redhead shoved him against the wall and deepened their kiss. The redhead's knee moved in between Mello's legs. They seemed to have forgotten I existed, much less that I was just a few feet away on the floor.

"Matt," Mello whined in discomfort. Matt and Mello—my kidnappers. Matt moved his lips to Mello's throat and sucked large welts into his soft skin. Mello cried out and slid to the floor, Matt falling with him.

Mello grabbed Matt's shorter hair between his fists. "Matty, come on!"

Matt chuckled and moved in between Mello's legs. "Shh, sh," he soothed, kissing him with his tongue. He reached down to unlace Mello's pants and slid them past his knees. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Mello bucked up into him but Matt pushed him down as he took off his own pants. He was still grinding against Matt as he ripped off his boxers and distracted Mello with another kiss.

I wanted to look away from the scene but my eyes were glued to the two of them, afraid that, at any moment, they would come at me. Mello lay down and pulled Matt on top of him, winding his arms around his lover's waist in a vice-like grip. With a large smirk spread widely across his face, Matt scooted down and swallowed Mello's entire length. He sucked as he moved up and down, his hands keeping Mello from squirming and bucking beneath him. Matt pulled back just before Mello could reach his orgasm and turned him onto his side, pulling the blonde's leg up to rest on his shoulder. He seized Mello's top leg with both hands as he positioned himself and thrusted into him.

Mello cried out fiercely, caught between pleasure and pain. Matt was pushing in slowly, since he hadn't used any lubrication, and he stopped half-way in, kissing Mello's thigh gently.

"No," Mello gasped, his eyes squeezed shut. "Don't stop." It looked extremely painful, yet he was grinning none-the-less. It made no sense to me how anyone could enjoy such suffering, but he seemed to. Matt pushed the rest of the way in and waited, giving his partner time to recover. He himself looked pretty bad too, but he was smiling just as big as Mello was. I knew they were crazy then, they had to be.

Mello nodded, letting Matt know it was okay to continue. He resumed his thrusts with renewed enthusiasm, gradually increasing in speed and force. Mello cried out with every slap of their skin and once he screamed and arched back farther than any other time, Matt capturing his cries in a sloppy, wet kiss, twisting their tongues together almost viciously. Matt wrapped a hand around Mello's leaking, throbbing member and began thrusting there as well, sending Mello through the roof. He leaned in and whispered something in Mello's ear as his orgasm peaked and he spurted in Matt's hand, Matt in turn coming inside him.

He licked his fingers before sliding them in Mello's mouth and kissing the blonde's heated forehead. They lay against each other gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes. It was almost sweet—as if they absolutely trusted one another and couldn't possibly live without the other next to them. But only almost sweet. For some reason I found myself wanting to know what he had whispered to him so passionately. I couldn't help but be curious. And for some other reason I was completely forgetting that they had kidnapped me and probably planned to kill me pretty soon. I was somehow not feeling as though I was intruding on a private moment, but more that they were past caring if anyone saw them like that. They seemed to be in their own little world anyway.

Mello spoke. "Get out of me now," he demanded, not at all looking like he had a minute before. Matt obliged, pulling out of him carefully and re-lacing Mello's pants in place. He pulled on his own, helping Mello up without the slightest hint that his words had scathed him in any way. I supposed he must do that a lot, snap at him like that. The red flush to their cheeks remained as they straightened out their clothes and hair.

Then Mello looked at me. He smirked at my startled reaction and Matt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, resting his chin on Mello's shoulder.

Mello chuckled. "Did you enjoy the show?" he growled. Again I said nothing. "Sometimes we just can't control ourselves. Get all caught up in each other, you know. Well, maybe you don't—you look like a virgin to me." He sighed and grunted as Matt slid his hand down the front of his pants. He leaned back into Matt's chest and the redhead breathed him in deeply.

"It's not that we have anything against you personally. We don't care about _you_ at all. Your father, however, is a different matter entirely. Daddy's been a very bad man, pissing me off like he did. Stealing drugs from the Mafia? That's got to be just about the stupidest thing anyone could ever do." His hand stretched back to cup Matt's neck.

"M-my dad's not a drug dealer," I stuttered to him. My first words in several hours.

Both of them laughed. "Well, he's a liar too then," Mello chuckled, his hand moving to finger the cross on the rosary around his neck. "That's a sin," he muttered, half to himself. Matt kissed the top of his head and Mello smiled.

He checked the watch on Matt's wrist. "We have to go now and give your daddy a call. But I'm glad we got to potentially emotionally scar you for life first." Mello grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him out the door, shutting it with a loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Nonsense* Part 2 up right now. These come right after each other, but the next ones may skip rather irregularly 'kay? Enjoy! R&R please! (:**

Mello pushed Matt down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. The two of them stripped without breaking their kiss—the product of many years of experience and practice. Mello turned him over on his stomach and grabbed at his hair roughly, forcing the redhead's face into the pillows as he positioned himself expertly and drove himself into his partner. Matt shouted, clutching fiercely at the sheets as Mello slid his dick inside him. The blonde shushed him and kissed the back of his tousled red head as he sheathed himself completely. They never used lubrication. It was more fun without it. It involved more trust.

Matt nodded for him to continue and as he picked up his thrusts he reached under to work Matt's pulsing cock. Matt cried out full of the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure as his lover sped up and squeezed harder. Mello kissed his shoulders and his neck, here and there biting a little harder, until Matt was covered in marks and bruises and welts. He hit Matt's prostate, bringing them to climax simultaneously and they spurted into and all over each other. Panting heavily they wound their arms around each other and kissed, fighting for dominance with their tongues. Mello won, naturally. Matt might have height on him, but that was all he had.

They parted their lips and rolled to the side. "Why did you say that?" Mello asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Before," he said. "When you said you loved me and you called me Mihael. Why?"

Matt sighed. "I just wanted to say it. I don't know…"

"We haven't said that to each other in years. We haven't used our real names in years."

Matt chuckled without humor, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter off the nightstand. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit the end, taking a long drag before he spoke again.

"Three years exactly. On your sixteenth birthday."

Mello frowned. "It's my birthday?" His voice was empty, shocked.

Matt nodded and took another drag. "Yeah, you're nineteen today." He glanced at the blonde and smiled. "I knew you'd forget, you being so busy and all. After your sixteenth you told me not to bother reminding you anymore."

Mello shook his head in disbelief. He plucked Matt's cigarette from his mouth and took a drag before squelching it on the bed-side-table.

He leaned into Matt and closed his eyes. "I love you too." Matt laughed and kissed his head. "Best birthday ever," he added quietly.


End file.
